¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hikari!
by Akira no FanFic
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Hikari, pero ella se siente triste, puesto que su hermano la había ignorado y habían tenido una discusión, pero luego se ánimo para ir de compras y volver al parque, pero lo que no sabía era que su hermano le estaba preparando una sorpresa. Taichi/Hikari/Takeru {TakAri & TaiKari}. Especial por mi cumpleaños 08/20 - Fecha exacta de mi cumple ¡12 años ya! n.n


**¡Hola amigos! Soy yo, ¡Hikari!**

**Este es mi primer fic y decidí hacerlo por mi cumpleaños, así que su regalo sería dejarme un review.**

**Sé que no es 22 de agosto, pero ya no me podía aguantar para publicarlo, así que no me digan nada sobre ese tema.**

**Disclaimer: Ni digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo hago esto por diversión.**

**Aquí el fic:**

* * *

_Odaiba, 12 de Mayo, 2003_

Hikari Yagami, una jovencita de once años, cabellera castaña corta, ojos rubíes y tez blanca, se encontraba caminando por el parque central de Odaiba, pero no se veía feliz, llevaba un ademán de tristeza, algo muy raro en ella. Al pasar por una banca, la chica se sentó en dicho lugar y su mirada se empezó a perder hacia la nada.

– _¿Por qué mi hermano no me dijo nada?_ – Se preguntó mentalmente - _¿será que no se acuerda…? ¡Qué estupidez!_ – Pensó ella - _¿cómo tú propio hermano no se va a acordar de tu cumpleaños? ¡Eso es ilógico!_ – suspiró – _pero hablando de Taichi… a lo mejor si se lo olvidó _– pensó – vamos Hikari, no te hundas, deberías estar feliz, ya vas a tener doce años – se dijo a sí misma en un susurro – _solo faltan unas cuantas horas y por fin tendrás doce años, es el día de tu cumpleaños, así que ve al centro comercial y cómprate unas cosas, este día es para consentirte _– pensó y se levantó del banzo – ¡Al centro comercial…! Oh Dios mío, ya soné igual que Mimi-chan – se dijo para luego reír e irse.

* * *

_En casa de la Familia Yagami _

– Bueno Tai, ¿para qué nos llamaste? – preguntó el chico Izumi, como siempre, con curiosidad.

– Bueno, sé que muchos de ustedes no lo saben, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana – les dijo a todos los presentes, a lo que tanto Miyako, Iori, Daisuke y Ken se sorprendieron.

– Espera un momento Taichi-san – dijo Miyako con los ojos como un par de platos - ¿nos estas diciendo que es el cumpleaños de Hika? – le preguntó.

– Pues si Miyako-san – le respondió el joven Yagami con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y cómo fue que yo no me enteré antes? – preguntó la pelilila casi a gritos, lo cual asustó a algunos de los presentes – Hikari es mi compañera de la DNA digievolución y yo ni idea de cuando es su cumpleaños mientras que ella si sabe cuándo es el mío – se dijo la joven Inoue un tanto alterada, a lo que el joven Ichijouji la abrazó a ver si se calmaba, lo cual surtió efecto.

– ¿Mejor? – le preguntó Ken a Miyako, a lo ella asintió – bueno – le dijo para luego soltar a la chica y descubrir que ella estaba completamente sonrojada.

– Gracia Ken – le dijo Taichi, a lo que el chico sonrió.

– No hay de que Taichi-senpai – le respondió el chico.

– Taichi-san… - empezó a hablar Takeru - ¿sabes en donde se está Hikari-chan? – le preguntó el joven Takaishi al mayor de los hermanos Yagami.

– La verdad no – le respondió el aludido con pesadez – cuando la ignore se fue de la casa.

– ¡¿La ignoraste?! – Le preguntó Sora enfurecida – ¡Taichi Yagami! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ignorar a tu hermana el día más importante de su vida?! – le reclamó Sora a gritos, lo cual hizo que todos dieran un paso atrás, menos Taichi, quien se encontraba en un shock muy grande.

– Después te preguntas por qué rompí con Sora – le dijo Yamato a su hermano, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

La joven Yagami se encontraba en una de las mejores tiendas de moda en la ciudad de Odaiba, según le había dicho Mimi. Hikari estaba probándose su séptima prenda, ésta conformada por una blusa de tiros blanca debajo de una sudadera sin mangas rosada con fucsia y una minifalda amarilla.

– ¡Vaya! – Exclamó ella viéndose al espejo – me veo genial con esta, creo que me la comprare, pero piensa llevarla puesta, quiero estrenarla este día tan especial, chica – dijo Hikari al ver a la joven que la estaba atendiendo, la cual era una muchacha de dieciocho años, cabellos rubios, ojos carmesíes y tez blanca.

– ¿Si señorita? – le preguntó la rubia acercándose a Hikari.

– Quiero comprar ésta, pero me la quisiera llevar puesta – le respondió la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Bueno, venga conmigo – le dijo la rubia.

– Está bien, pero deje que saqué mi ropa de vestidor – le respondió Hikari, a lo que la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y ella se fue a buscar su ropa para luego seguir a la chica a la caja registradora – y… ¿qué es lo que hará? – le preguntó.

– Solo retirare el detector a las ropas – le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

– ¿Detector? – preguntó Hikari algo confundida.

– Si – le respondió la rubia – son esas cositas que hacen que las cosas que están en la entrada suenen, así sabremos cuando alguien robó en la tienda.

– Ya veo… - le dijo Hikari incrédulamente - ¿pero esas cosas no tienen nombres? – volvió a preguntar.

– Pues si – le respondió la rubia – pero no me los sé, es que soy nueva – le aclaró.

– Está bien, entonces quítame los "detectores" – dijo Hikari en una forma chistosa, lo cual hizo que la rubia se echará a reír.

– Vale – le respondió para luego empezar a sacar las cosas de las ropas que cargaba la joven y después sacarle los precios – chica, ¿quieres una bolsa? – le preguntó.

– Claro, necesito guardar mi ropa vieja – le respondió, a lo que la rubia asintió.

* * *

– Me alegró que ya te hayas calmado Sora – dijo Miyako viendo a la joven pelirroja.

– Yo igual – le respondió Takenouchi con una sonrisa – pero aún digo que Taichi se merece un buen golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡No Sora, por favor! – suplicó el castaño Yagami completamente asustado de que la joven Takenouchi le pegará.

– Bueno, ya – dijo Takeru mirando a los dos chicos – Taichi-san, estoy seguro que tienes algo más que decirnos, ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

– Ah… si… – le respondió Yagami – tenía planeado hacer una fiesta sorpresa para ya saben _**quién**_ – dijo.

– ¿Y cómo cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que llegue la cumpleañera? – preguntó el sucesor del emblema del conocimiento.

– Como hasta las 3:45 de la tarde – le respondió Taichi volteando a ver el reloj. Eran las 12:30pm -… será mejor que empecemos.

– Oye Taichi… – dijo Yamato.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el aludido.

– ¿No crees que uno de nosotros debería ir a distraer a Hikari? – le respondió el rubio Ishida con otra pregunta.

– Es cierto… – le respondió para luego ponerse a pensar en quién lo haría – ¡Bueno! Entonces ira Takeru – testificó.

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron Takeru y Daisuke al unísono completamente sorprendidos.

– Pe-pero Taichi-san – empezó Takeru entre tartamudeos.

– ¡Pero nada! – Le regañó Taichi - ¡Solo ve y ya! – le ordenó.

– Ah… vale – le respondió bajando la cabeza para luego irse a buscar a la chica. Lo más probable era que estuviera en el parque, por lo que al salir del edificio el joven fue corriendo hacia el parque.

* * *

– ¿Quién diría que me estoy divirtiendo sola? – se preguntó Hikari algo sorprendida mientras se sentaba sobre el pasto – Takeru-kun… desearía que estuvieras conmigo – susurró con una sonrisa de tristeza para que luego una lágrima recorriera por su mejilla – no quisiera estar sola hoy – se dijo y de un momento a otro sintió como un par de brazos la rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo.

– No llores por favor – le susurró aquella persona al oído.

– Que bueno que llegaste – le dijo Hikari en un tono bajo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras más lágrimas corriendo por sus hermosas mejillas sonrosadas.

– Quédate tranquila – le dijo el joven para luego posicionarse al frente de la chica y limpiarle las lágrimas – no me gusta verte triste, así que sonríe, por favor – le pidió, a lo que ella asintió y sonrió, pero luego se lanzó a los brazos de Takeru – Hi-Hikari-chan… – empezó – ah… ¿quieres ir al parque de diversiones? – le preguntó, a lo que la castaña asintió – ven – le dijo mientras se separaba de ella – vámonos – le agarró la mano a la joven y ambos empezaron a correr hacia el parque de diversiones, el cual estaba cerca de la residencia de los Yagami, lo cual era algo bueno para Takeru, ya que podría pasar más tiempo con Hikari.

* * *

– Bueno, empecemos – dijo Taichi – Mimi, encárgate del pastel.

– A la orden – le respondió Tachikawa haciendo de militar – un pastel de fresa a la orden – dijo la castaña para luego irse a la cocina para preparar todo.

– Bien… – le dijo Yagami algo extrañado de la actitud de Mimi, pero luego sacudió la cabeza – Miyako, Sora, ustedes encárguense de los decorativos y de las bebidas.

– Claro – dijo Miyako – vamos Sora, acompáñame a la tienda a buscar las cosas – le dijo la joven Inoue mirando a la pelirroja Takenouchi.

– Está bien – respondió Takenouchi para que luego ambas salieran de la residencia.

– Daisuke, Ken, ustedes ayudaran a las chicas, es decir, Daisuke, tu ayuda a Miyako y a Sora, y tu Ken, ve a ayudar a Mimi a decorar, pero hazle caso, no queremos que se enoje – les dijo Taichi.

– Claro – afirmaron ambos jóvenes para que luego Ken fuera a la cocina junto con Mimi y Daisuke se fuera a sentar en el sofá para esperar a las chicas.

– Yamato, ayuda a Koushiro con la música, ¿quieres? – le preguntó Taichi mientras miraba a Koushiro.

– Ok – le respondió – vamos Koushiro – le dijo el rubio al pelirrojo, el cual no estaba completamente convencido, pero fue con el rubio al cuarto de Taichi para empezar a elegir la música.

– Bueno… - empezó a decir Taichi – no sé qué puedo dejarles a ustedes dos – le dijo a Taichi mirando a Jou y a Iori.

– No te preocupes Taichi-san, si algo llega a pasar con el equipo de música nosotros podremos ayudar a Koushiro-san y a Miyako-san – le respondió el pequeño Hida.

– Iori-kun tiene razón – contribuyó Jou a lo que decía el pequeño de todo el grupo.

– Vale – dijo el joven castaño.

* * *

_*Tres horas después*_

* * *

Takeru y Hikari se encontraban en la rueda de la fortuna. La joven se encontraba un tanto asustada, puesto que le tenía pánico a las alturas, pero se encontraba al lado de su mejor amigo, por lo que no tenía miedo, ya que sabía que él la iba a proteger por si algo malo llegaba a pasar.

– Hikari-chan… – dijo el rubio mirando a la chica.

– ¿Sí? – le preguntó la joven mirando los ojos de su acompañante.

– Tengo que decirte algo muy importante – le respondió un tanto nervioso, lo cual hizo que la joven se preocupara.

– ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó con ademán de preocupación en sus ojos.

– Verás… esto es algo muy complicado y… espero que me perdones si te molestas conmigo, pero… – decía entre cortado.

– ¡Cállate Takeru! – Le dijo Hikari – dímelo – le respondió con una sonrisa.

– Hikari-chan, yo… – le rubio desvió al horizonte, pero luego miró a Hikari a los ojos – ¡estoy enamorado de ti! – Le dijo rápidamente, a lo que la joven se sorprendió y Takeru bajó la mirada – no te lo quería decir porque tenía miedo de que nuestra amistad se acabará, pero…

– Takeru, yo… – empezó la joven – también estoy enamorada, ¡te amo Takaishi, te amo! – le respondió contenta, pero con las mejillas sonrosadas, por lo que Takeru la miró a los ojos.

– Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – le preguntó con una mira tierna.

– ¡Si, si, si! – le respondió para luego abrazarlo, pero en eso sonó el móvil de Takeru, por lo que ambos se separaron y él contesto.

– ¿Diga…? – Contestó – pues sí, ¿por…? ¡¿Ya…?! Está bien… – dijo para luego colgar el celular.

– ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó su novia.

– Nada… – le respondió el joven – ya es tarde, déjame acompañarte a casa – le dijo.

– Vale – le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

– Bueno chicos, Takeru está apunto de traer a Hikari – dijo Taichi – Mimi-chan, Ken, ¿y el pastel? – preguntó.

– En la nevera – respondió la joven.

– Bien… – dijo el chico – Koushiro, Yamato, ¿la música? – volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez a un joven rubio y a un pelirrojos.

– Listo – le respondió Koushiro – están todas las canciones favoritas de Hikari-kun.

– ¡Genial! – Exclamó el castaño – las decoraciones ya están y el equipo de música está instalado, todo listo – dijo – está será la mejor fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para Hikari.

– ¡Si! – respondieron los demás con un grito, pero en eso escucharon unas llaves, por lo que apagaron las luces y se escondieron en diversos lugares.

– ¿Sabes que…? Creo que sería mejor que fuéramos a otro lugar, todavía no quiero estar aquí – dijo una voz femenina muy fácil de reconocer.

– ¡Ay Hika! – Exclamó la persona que la acompañaba – no seas así, te dije que era tarde, además, no quieres que Taichi-san se moleste – le dijo para luego encender las luces.

– Pues no, pero…

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – exclamaron todos los elegidos al momento en que el rubio encendió la luz, por lo que la joven se asustó un poco.

– ¡¿Pero qué?! – preguntó Hikari completamente sorprendida.

– Feliz cumpleaños hermanita – le dijo Taichi acercándose para abrazarla.

– O sea… ¿no lo olvidaste? – le preguntó, a lo que Taichi negó con la cabeza.

– ¡¿Cómo iba a olvidar el cumpleaños de mi hermanita?! – le preguntó para luego dejarla de abrazar y mirarla a los ojos. Hikari se echó a reír.

– Es verdad – le respondió entre risas.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga! – le dijo Miyako acercándose para abrazarla al igual que Taichi lo había hecho.

– Gracias Miyako-san – le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo y luego ambas jóvenes se separaron – ¿y qué estamos esperando? – Les preguntó la cumpleañera – vamos a celebrar.

– ¡Si! – exclamaron los demás para que luego la música empezara a sonar y todos empezaran a bailar.

* * *

**Y… ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me encantó, ¡feliz cumpleaños adelantado para mí! Jajajaja.**

**Bueno, ¿ya saben? Dejen un review diciéndome que les pareció o deseándome feliz cumpleaños o ambas opciones. No sé cual elijan.**

**Atte.: Su amiga (espero) Hikari no FanFic.**


End file.
